1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus and a lens apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. (“JP”) 2005-303694 proposes a compound-eye image pickup apparatus configured to capture an image so that short and long focus lenses having different angles of view may contain the same portion of the object. This compound-eye image pickup apparatus includes a zoomed-up image obtained from an image sensor corresponding to the long focus lens in a part of the image obtained from an image sensor corresponding to the short focus lens. JP 2001-330878 proposes an image pickup apparatus configured to switch a plurality of single focus lens units having different focal lengths and to move a lens unit on an optical axis which has a desired focal length for a light receiving unit in the photography. JP 2005-341301 proposes a compound-eye image pickup apparatus in which each ommatidium includes integrally molded, front and rear lens units.
JPs 2005-303694 and 2005-341301 cannot simultaneously obtain in-focus images having different angles of view in focusing with integrally molded lens units in a plurality of optical system having different focal lengths. When the lens units are not integrally molded, the in-focus image having different angles of view could be simultaneously obtained by individually controlling the lens units. However, it is necessary to provide a driver to each lens unit and to control each driver, causing the compound-eye image pickup apparatus to be larger or more structurally complicated. Similarly, JP 2001-330878 cannot simultaneously obtain in-focus images having different angles of view because there is a single image sensor provided to a plurality of optical systems.